


Sibling Rivalry

by Mirdala



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Protective Siblings, Siblings, bets between little shits, bonding time for future in-laws, kidnapped fareeha and genji, who has the better older brother, younger siblings are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirdala/pseuds/Mirdala
Summary: Fareeha and Genji get snatched by bounty hunters in a play to get at their older siblings. But they aren't worried in the slightest. Mostly they're just bored. Nothing like a wager to keep things interesting.





	Sibling Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun and dumb to get the writing juices going, to hammer through this block I got on other fics. 
> 
> To [Salt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltCore).

The room Genji and Fareeha were tossed in is dank. It smells of rotting wood and death. There are dark stains on the floor, one corner is particularly darker than the rest. But at least its dry, mostly. 

“You suck at this.”

“Shut up.” Genji squints his eyes, lining up the shot. He flicks his finger and the paper triangle, that isn’t really paper but a wrapper from a protein bar, flops pathetically onto the seat of the one chair in the room. 

“How are you bad at this!?” Fareeha throws up her hands no longer forming a goal with her thumbs and index fingers.

“I don’t know!” The two snipe at each other long enough and loud enough that eventually someone bangs on the door.

“Quiet!”

The two look at each other and roll their eyes. Fareeha reaches over and grabs the candy bar, the only sweet treat they had in their collective assortment of stashed snacks in their armor and prize for her victory against Genji in paper football. 

“It’d be quieter if you just let us go.” She hollers, bar half unwrapped.

“And it’d be the smartest decision on you’d made today, if not in your entire life, trust us.” Genji makes a swipe at the bar but Fareeha pulls back just in time.

The door opens. 

“Trust me,” bounty hunter goon number four snarls at them, “keep your mouths shut or else.”

Fareeha snorts biting into the chocolate bar. 

“Or else what? You’ll start breaking limbs?” Genji says a deadpan tone Fareeha knows comes from years of being a spoiled brat, before he detaches his right arm at the elbow and waves it with the middle finger flipping off the goon.

Fareeha falls forward laughing and choking, her own armored hand reaching out to Genji’s shoulder to stabilize herself, the other pounding on her chest. Genji continues to hold the goon with an unimpressed look.

The goon just glares before slamming the door shut. Fareeha keeps laughing, jostling Genji as he reattaches his arm to grab a nutrient food goo packet. 

“Idiots.”

 

—

 

“Should we be offended we’re bait? ” 

“No, we are the most valuable people to our brothers. It makes sense we’d be targeted. We  _ should  _ be ashamed we got caught in the first place.”

“They thought that part out at least. Kudos to them, fucking bounty hunters. Jesse’s never going to let me live this down.”

“Hanzo isn’t going to take this well.”

“Speaking of which, can you talk to your brother about sharing not smokes with Jesse.”

“Sure if you talk to yours about not sharing booze with mine.”

“Hanzo doesn’t even like what Jesse drinks.”

“And Jesse doesn’t like menthols. Have you met our brothers?”

“Touché. They need an intervention.”

“Because they’d listen to us about their poor choices in coping mechanisms.”

“I can’t believe they are boning.”

“No, no, no. Stop. I don’t need that image back in my head.”

Fareeha sucks in a breathe. “Back? Oh my god. Gross! Where? Please say it wasn’t in the gym or the lounge.”

“Shut up or I’ll tell you what I saw.”

“I’m gonna throw up.” 

 

—

 

“Maybe we should just leave? Not like it’d be hard.” Fareeha is laying on her back tossing something into the air and catching it. A piece of her suit by the sound of the clink of the catch, providing a rhythm in the silence of their holding room.

“Losing faith?” Genji eyes remain close and face blank seated on the floor in half lotus but Fareeha can hear the smile in his voice.

“As if. I’m bored. I know you got a hologram system integrated in your suit and video games. Quit holding out.”

“I—Don’t have any two player games.”

“What! Are you serious? Then just let me play.”

“You can’t, the controls are part of my hands.”

“Then give me your hands.”

“No!”

“You’re playing right now aren’t you?” Genji remains silent. “Dick.”

Fareeha huffs and starts drumming her fingers on her chestplate. 

“What the hell is taking Jesse so long. Hanzo better not be slowing him down. If I miss date night I’m sleeping on the couch for a week.”

“Why would Hanzo slow Jesse down? If anything Jesse would slow Hanzo down.”

“Excuse you? Have you forgotten who exactly my brother, Jesse McCree, is? Who he was trained by?”

“My brother is just as skilled if not more so. We’ve been training since we were children by ninjas.”

“Says the ninja who can’t score a goal in paper football.”

“I went on missions with Jesse. He wears spurs. That jingle. He’s horrible at stealth. Like his rocket launcher toting sister.”

“Your brother runs around with his left tit out! And you with your ass flashing everyone!”

“Quiet!” They hear from outside the room.

“SHUT UP!” They shout together at the guard on the other side of the door. 

“Hanzo will get here before Jesse does.”

“Bitch, please. Jesse would have this place cleared out while Hanzo wasted time finding a sniper’s nest.”

“Hanzo doesn’t need to clear the place out to rescue us. We’d be gone before they even knew about it.”

“You wanna fucking bet, Shimada?”

“Yes I fucking do, Amari.”

 

—

 

Everyone knew it was a trap once the bounty hunters sent a ransom note with instructions for specifically McCree and Hanzo to make the exchange. They knew the younger siblings were bait for the older, who had high bounties on their heads.

The two went without question. Agreeing to the terms. 

“We’re going to get them back.” McCree moves into Hanzo’s space on the Orca enroute to the drop off. He knew the raging storm of thoughts in Hanzo’s mind even if he didn’t say it. 

He and Genji had put in a lot of work, a lot of time to mend their relationship. It was still fragile but Hanzo’s fear of losing him again showed in the tension in his shoulders, the way he gripped everything, even McCree, so hard his knuckles went white. Hanzo buried his face into the crook of McCree’s neck and breathed. 

“Yes, we will.”

McCree thoughts turned to Fareeha. They had just gotten Ana back. They had just become a whole again. He couldn’t fail his family again. He would find her and bring her back. He swore it on his life. He wouldn’t leave her behind. He couldn’t bare the idea of telling Ana—

The two comforted each other a moment longer. Each weighed by the responsibility of being an older brother. 

The bounty hunters would regret everything as soon as their feet touched the ground. 

Hanzo leads the way down the hallway. His sonic arrow showing him two slumped figures in a room at the end. McCree follows, close on his heel, glancing behind them. Hanzo kicked down the door. Against the far wall Genji and Fareeha sat against the wall, shoulders touching, eyes lifting from Genji’s helmet placed between them on the floor. 

Hanzo gets a step in before the building shakes with an explosion. 

“That’s our signal, let’s go.” McCree steps into the room taking a defensive position along the frame of the door. “Fareeha, get up.”

“We, I—I can’t.” The color in McCree’s face drains. A nightmare McCree harbored coming to life. A situation where Fareeha suffering from a spinal injury from being shot out of the sky. Plummeting to the ground. His shoulders drop, he takes two shakey strides toward her.

“Move your feet for me ‘Reeha.” She holds up her hand reaching to Jesse, her feet remaining still. 

Genji swats it away. “You’re cheating. You can’t play that card.”

“Didn’t say I couldn’t so lay off.” She hisses at Genji, stretching her arm out again for Jesse. Hanzo kneels next to Genji.

“Are you hurt, Genji?” He murmurs, eyes systematically assessing Genji’s form.

Genji shakes his head, “It wasn’t discussed because I didn’t know you’d turn into such a fucking faker!”  

“What in the hell are y’all talking about?” McCree and Hanzo share a puzzled looked. Are they drugged? Concussed? 

“Give me your hand Jesse!”

“Cheating!” Genji points a finger at her hand then reaching for her wrist. “You can’t tell him to, against the rules!”

“What?” Jesse takes a back as the two shove at each other. Fareeha fending off Genji with an elbow digging into his side.

“You have to touch me! I’m not rescued if you don’t touch me, if I’m not rescued first I won’t win the bet. Give me your hand!” McCree and Hanzo’s face mirror each other instantly. A tired look of a long-suffering older sibling having to deal with their bratty younger sibling’s bullshit.

“I thought you were in danger.” Hanzo voice cold with an old fury birthed the first time Genji broke one of his belongings.   

“Oh you’re gonna get my hand alright, when I slap the back of your head for being so goddamn ridiculous!” Jesse takes his hat off and starts to thwap Fareeha with it. She covers her head, Jesse scolding her in Spanish.

Genji, getting out of reach of Jesse’s swinging hat, looks pointedly at Hanzo who still hasn’t touched him. 

“Well?” Hanzo glares at him, before grabbing him by the ear and standing. Genji yelps in surprise and pain scrambling to get to his feet as Hanzo yanks his ear.

“Little shit.” Hanzo lets go to plant his hand over Genji’s face and shoves him away. Hard.

“Ow, ow! I win!” Genji rubs at his ear swooping up his helmet.

“No you don’t!” Fareeha yells back from a her semi curled form on the ground. 

“Get up Fareeha! I’m telling Ana about this when we get back.”

“Aw, Jessito come on.” Fareeha stands, giving Jesse a smiling and wide eyes, used again and again to placate her big brother in years past. She moves to wrap her arms around him. 

McCree shuffles away not wanting to be embraced by his shit of a little sister. “Don’t you Jessito me, you--”

Gunfire sprays across the room, the group of siblings duck down to avoid being hit. Hanzo and Jesse are swept behind their armored younger siblings. Fareeha grabs two parts of her suit that pop out, slamming them together forming a pistol. Genji clenches his fist bringing a trio of shuriken into his hand. The pair fire, taking down the bounty hunters trying to catch them off guard.

“You were both armed this entire time?” Hanzo finally loses his cool and shouts.

“And you stayed?!” Jesse, exasperated, throws his arms out.

Fareeha and Genji both look at each other and shrug.

“We had a bet.”

  
  



End file.
